No Place Like Home
by Kittenly
Summary: Fem!Prussia/Fem!Canada-After a week at her chaotic family reunion, all Matti wants is some quiet snuggle time with her girlfriend, Gillian. Gillian, after a week of enforced celibacy, is down with the snuggles, as long as they don't involve pants.


**A/N: I was out of this fandom. I was free and clear until s_omeone_ dragged me back. Also the world needs more lesbian porn, preferably written by lesbians.**

**Warnings: NSFW, explicit sex, hot girls being dorks**

* * *

**There's No Place Like Home**

"MATTI!" Gillian shouted from the door of their little house.

Matti sighed. They'd just gotten back from a week at Matti's family reunion, which Matti had only consented to attend because if she didn't, her dads would murder each other, or her twin sister, Amelia, would get them all killed. Ever since her dads separated (not divorced, just separated) Amelia decided that it was her and Matti's duty to remind them of their undying love for each other. Matti, however, was sane and remembered her childhood vividly. It was better for everyone if her parents were separated.

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMN-IT, MATTI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GET YOUR FUCKING BEAR OFF OF ME!"

"Kuma!" Matti called, walking around the house to the front door. An enormous white ball of fur leapt off of Gillian and bounded over to Matti. She knelt and hugged the giant dog as he ran into her.

"Hey, Kumajiro. I missed you, boy," Matti said into Kumajiro's fur. The dog wiggled and finally settled down happily on top of Matti's foot. She relaxed into the Samoyed's thick fur, letting the tension from the past week ebb out of her.

She smiled as Gillian pulled herself off the ground. She was wearing a black tank top, even in the chilly autumn afternoon. Peaking over her shoulders and edging down her arms was the edge of tattooed wings.

Gillian scowled over at Matti. Matti gave her sweetest smile and said, "Hey Gil, could you be a godsend and get some bags out of the car? I think I'm gonna fall over where I stand."

"Only because I'm the awesomest girlfriend in existence."

"Yes, of course you are," Matti said as she pulled Kumajiro into her lap. The giant dog flopped over happily, his tail banging against the ground.

As Gillian walked past with their bags, a gleam came into her eyes. "You know what this means, since I'm being so good and so helpful, right Matti?"

"Yes, Gil, I'll have sex with you. Just let me have a nap first."

"Mattiii," Gillian whined. "We've been with your family for a fucking week and your crazy ass sister made you sleep in the same room as her. I've been horny for days. I want the D."

"I don't have one. If you'll remember correctly."

"It's been so long, maybe you grew one while you were spooning your sister. I wouldn't know!"

Matti shoved Kumajiro off her lap and stood. She looked Gillian in the eyes, and giggled before lifting onto her tiptoes pecking Gillian on the lips.

"I'll prove it to you, I promise. Just. Nap first. I had to sleep in the same room as my sister for a week. I'm tired," Matti said as she took Gillian's hand.

They walked into their little house, with the piles of magazines and old newspapers and junk taking up most of the kitchen table, and the water stained floor that was too expensive to replace. It was a fixer-upper for a couple who had little money to spend on fixing up, but Matti loved it.

Matti arrived in the kitchen and put the kettle on before walking over to the edge of the living room where a large wire pen held Matti's rabbits. She talked softly to them, changing their water and some of their newspapers while Gillian slipped out back to check on Gilbird.

Once her rabbits were taken care of, Matti stepped outside. She smiled to herself as she caught sight of Gillian hugging and cooing to a white mass of fluffy feathers. Matti had bought her the silkie chicken for their anniversary earlier that year.

The wind was cool with just a hint of winter coming in and Matti enjoyed it blowing through her thick hair. The house was quiet, except for Gillian's vain attempts to communicate with Gilbird. But that was a noise Matti like. Her girlfriend, being a dork. Gillian would deny it to the end of time, wanting to keep up her punky air, but full on dork was how Matti liked her best.

So she stood, resting against the side of the house until Gillian remembered that she wanted sex and came over to her.

"Shall I take you to bed, oh girlfriend of mine?" Gillian said.

"Take me away, oh girlfriend of awesome," Matti said. Gillian tugged at her shirt and they dragged each other upstairs.

They stepped into their bedroom, and Matti collapsed. Gillian wandered out to her side of the bed and plopped down next to Matti.

"You sure you don't wanna—"

"After nap," Matti said firmly, kissing Gillian and then throwing a blanket over herself.

Once she was settled, Matti glanced over at her girlfriend. Gillian had already fallen fast asleep. Matti giggled softly to herself and ran her hands through Gillian's short, spikey hair.

Gillian mumbled and sighed. Matti fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Matti woke to the evening sun glaring through her windows. She sat up slowly and rubbed at her eyes. She was comfortably toasty under the blanket where Gillian was radiating like an electric heater.

Since she was feeling much more awake now, Matti started to feel a week's worth or suppressed desire creep up through her body and make her fingers tingle. Gillian was still sleeping, but she wouldn't be for long.

Gillian's pale skin was flushed with the warm of the bed, and she wiggled in her light sleep. Matti giggled quietly and leaned over Gillian. She kissed her on the cheek, then on the nose, and moved to nibble at Gillian's ear.

Gillian whined and scrunched up her face. "Matti," she said, her eyes blinking with sleep.

"Hey, you," Matti said, rubbing their noses together. "It's been awhile."

"Too long," Gillian whined, though her voice was still heavy with sleep.

Matti reached up and ran her fingers through Gillian's short hair. "I know, Gil."

Gillian went to unbutton her shirt, but her hands were clumsy. Matti took a hold of them and moved them away.

"Allow me."

Matti flipped her leg over Gillian and straddled her. She bent over and began unbuttoning each button with unnecessary care. Gillian squirmed underneath her.

"You're a slow poke," she complained.

Matti giggled. "I just know how to push your buttons," she said. When she was done, she opened Gillian's shirt. Her girlfriend was wearing a lacy bra that couldn't have been all that comfortable, but the sight of it sent warmth rushing down through Matti's stomach and settled between her legs. Her belly was a small lump that rose and fell with Gillian's uneven breathing.

Almost invisible, fine, pale hairs led down from Gillian's belly button disappearing below her belt. Matti leaned down and nuzzled them, kissing along Gillian's happy trail.

Gillian squirmed harder and laughed. "That tickles," she said.

In response, Matti drew a bit away and blew on Gillian's belly.

With an undignified squawk, Gillian twitched below Matti. Taking pity on her girlfriend, Matti sat up and rubbed Gillian's stomach.

"I like your belly," Matti said. Gillian laughed breathlessly.

"You're a dork," Gillian said.

Matti pouted. She poked Gillian in the stomach, then hovered over her girlfriend. Settling on her elbows, Matti set about kissing Gillian.

Gillian's lips were soft, and Matti sighed happily into them. She nibbled at Gillian's lips, before parting them. Their mouths met, warm and wet, with the occasional bit of tongue sliding across bottom lips and meeting the other. Gillian pulled Matti in as close as she could, pressing them together until they could feel the warmth of each other's skin beneath their clothes radiating out.

Matti shifted to one arm, and her free hand wandered all over Gillian's body—caressing her face, stroking her sides, reaching underneath her to run her own fingers over the small of Gillian's back, where Matti knew she was especially sensitive. Gillian arched underneath Matti, shuddering at her touch. Then, with skill that would make her sister blush, Matti unhooked Gillian's lacy bra.

"It didn't look all that comfortable," Matti said, removing it. Gillian's breasts fell loose. Matti sat up and ran her hands over them, tracing spirals up and down from Gillian's nipples.

"That feels nice," Gillian sighed, closing her eyes. She lay back, completely relaxed, letting Matti rub and massage her.

Matti smiled, giving two quick kisses to Gillian's nipples. Gillian cracked her eyes open and gave a mischievous smile.

"But something seems rather unfair here," she said, giving Matti's shirt a tug. "I demand justice."

"Justice?" Matti said.

"Yes. It's not fair for you to still be all covered and fabric-ed and bra wearing. Not awesome. Remove you clothes."

"Bossy, bossy," Matti said, rolling her eyes. "And you call me a dork. Demanding justice. Silly Gilly."

"Shut up," Gillian said.

Matti shook her head, sending her loose, golden hair flying everywhere. With intentional slowness, she eased her shirt off. Unlike Gillian, her bra was not fancy, but comfortable. With a wicked grin, Matti pretended to fumble with the clasp at the back. Gillian watched her with flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if I can do this myself," Matti lied, leaning forward. "Help?"

"You're useless without me, ya know," Gillian said as she looked up at Matti.

With a small smile that Gillian wouldn't see, Matti bent forward. Gillian flicked open her bra and Matti slid out of it. They stared at each other, shirtless. Matti let herself fall into Gillian's chest, enjoying the warmth of skin on skin.

"I missed you," Matti said softly.

"Me too."

Matti stretched up to find Gillian's mouth and she resumed kissing her, nipping at her lips. After a moment, she shifted, kissing the side of Gillian's mouth, and making a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. Gillian shivered beneath her.

Matti paused where Gillian's neck and shoulder met, and decided to give that area some special attention.

"Fuck," Gillian sighed as Matti nibbled at her skin. Matti's hands began to wander, and she smiled as she felt Gillian's skin prickle into goose bumps under her touches.

Moving further down, Matti continued her mission to kiss ever little piece of Gillian. She cupped Gillian's breast, and traced slow circles around it, before meeting the nipple with her mouth. She kissed it, and took her time slowly playing with it with her tongue.

Gillian sighed in pleasure.

"I can tell you like that," Matti said. She rubbed Gillian's stiffening nipple between her fingers, causing Gillian to arch her back.

"Oh?" Gillian said breathlessly. "What gave it away?"

"_Hard_ to say," Matti said, pressing and squeezing one of Gillian's hard nipples between her fingers.

Gillian groaned. It was impossible to say how much was caused by Matti's pun or from her growing pleasure.

Matti leaned forward, taking Gillian's full nipple in her mouth and giving a hard suck.

"I like it when I can feel you getting aroused," Matti giggled and beamed down at Gillian. Her face was flushed and her skin was marked with red blotches in places where Matti had given her special attention.

"If you want to see how aroused I am, I could direct you to a particular place," Gillian said. She shifted, so Matti was pressing harder against her pelvis.

"Oh, where would that be?" Matti said, putting on her most innocent and naïve expression.

Gillian ground her hips against Matti's. "Matti…" she whined.

"Oh, you must mean here," Matti said. She scooted down and began kissing Gillian's stomach with enthusiastic, sloppy kisses. Lots of tongue lots of sucking. Gillian convulsed with giggles.

"Matti, Matti," she gasped, trying to wriggle away. "That tickles."

Planting her arms on either side if Gillian, Matti held her in place, continuing until Gillian was laughing so hard she stopped making noise. .

"This is what you wanted, right?" Matti asked a panting Gillian.

"Yes. Wait. No, you fucking tease. I want you between my legs."

Matti frowned down at Gillian. Then she put her hand exactly where Gillian had said: between her legs. Gillian seemed to have forgotten that she was still wearing jeans.

"Here I am," Matti said.

"Fuck you."

Matti pressed at the fabric rubbing gently, just enough so Gillian would feel it. It had the desired effect. Gillian moaned.

Gillian wiggled beneath Matti, and Matti decided that she had teased her poor sex deprived girlfriend enough. She unzipped Gillian's jeans, and her girlfriend gracelessly wiggled out of them.

"You brat," Matti said. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"And I bet you are," Gillian grumbled. "All the work you make me go through. She tugged at Matti's jeans and unzipped them. Then she let her hand drop and whined.

"It that it?" Matti asked, amused.

"Buttons are hard," Gillian said.

With efficiency that left Gillian staring, Matti popped the button and was out of her jeans and panties in an instant. She reassumed her straddling of her girlfriend, rubbing slowly against Gillian. She sighed in contentment as warmth met warmth and her clit was ever so slightly teased by the movement. Gillian's breathing came faster and harder.

Matti leaned back, and ran her fingers over Gillian's soft legs, causing Gillian to grumble and fidget. Slowly, lightly, she pulled her fingers closer until they were making small circles on the insides of Gillian's thighs.

"You're teasing," Gillian whined.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just… Just do it, Matti."

"Do what?" Matti said, her fingers edging higher up Gillian's leg. Gillian moaned in frustration and started to sit up. She made a motion as if to grab Matti's head and push it down between her legs, but by the time she got there, Matti wasn't there anymore. With truly unfair speed, Matti had slid her body down Gillian's legs, and planted an open mouthed, wet kiss just above Gillian's clit.

With a shudder and a sigh, Gillian collapsed onto her back. Her reached behind her blindly before tossing the pillows at Matti, who laughed. She gave Gillian's clit a quick kiss and sat up. She lifted Gillians hips (Gillian was no help, lying sprawled and boneless on her back) and propped her up for better access.

"You useless lump," Matti said fondly, dragging Gillian's heavy legs over her shoulders. She kissed the inside of each thigh, enjoying the undignified little squawks that Gillian probably didn't realize she was making.

Then, with almost a predatory smile, Matti splayed Gillian's lips open with two fingers and took Gillian's entire clit and the skin around it into her mouth. While the taste was not what Matti would call pleasant, it was familiar, and Matti reveled in how slick Gillian was in anticipation for her.

As Matti began sucking, Gillian writhed and moaned on the bed sheets, all her snark and all her airs vanished. The muscles in her stomach clenched and unclenched as she tried to moved deeper into Matti's warm mouth.

For a second, Matti pulled away, before dipping back down and licking the opening to Gillian's vagina with the flat of her tongue. Gillian wiggled harder, and moaned. Matti laughed quietly to herself. It was a rare occurrence that Gillian was lost for words. She dipped further and gave Gillian open mouthed kisses, teasing at her hole with her reaching tongue. Eventually, she made her way back up, gently sucking the top of Gillian's labia. She shifted her weight, freeing her hands, which moved up to where Gillian was warm and wet.

Her hands were firms as she massaged blood into Gillian's lips. Her skin was soft and smooth, and in that moment Matti was thrilled that her girlfriend was vain enough to wax. Every bit was silky except the neat, trimmed line of hair that led down from her belly button.

Matti pulled back suddenly. "Oh, no," she said quietly, pulling out from under Gillian's legs.

"M…Matti," Gillian gasped. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"I forgot to get out the lube," Matti said. She gave Gillian, who was still sprawled on her back and unmoving, an embarrassed smile.

"Fuck the lube," Gillian said. "Get back here."

"We tried that once and swore never again. Just give me a minute!"

She scrambled through their closet. Gillian must have but the lube away last time, as it wasn't in its designated spot. "Goddamn it, Gil," she said.

She thought for a second, where was the first place Gillian would throw it when she was boneless. She checked the corner, under some discarded clothes. Low and behold, there it was. With an exasperated shake of her head, Matti picked it up and walked back over to Gillian, who was whining and pouting.

Matti plopped down next to her, and without giving Gillian a chance to respond, kissed her sweetly on the lips. Gillian sighed happily against them. She leaned back on the bed, looking at Matti expectantly. Matti grinned and repositioned herself with Gillian's legs over her shoulders. Gillian even helped a bit this time.

"It'll be a bit cold at first," Matti said, pouring a generous amount of lube onto her fingers.

She squished it around and then began rubbing around Gillian's clit and the lips of her labia. Gillian moaned and thrashed back onto the sheets. Matti resettled her mouth over Gillian's clit and sucked, making sure Gillian could feel the flat of her tongue rubbing over and over her clit.

With her lubed up fingers, Matti slipped one inside Gillian's vagina. It was wet and hot and Matti felt Gillian tense around her finger. She turned her wrist so her finger could curl up, and set about finding the rough little spot that would make Gillian squeal.

She found it with practiced ease and rubbed the pad of her finger onto Gillian's g-spot, making her girlfriend squeak and gasp.

"Fuck, Matti," Gillian breathed. Matti responded by pressing harder and Gillian jerked under her touch.

Matti slipped another finger in and began making a "come-hither" motion against the front wall of Gillian's vagina.

That was nearly too much for Gillian, as she let out a wordless cry and arched. Matti, knowing her girlfriend was close, set into the steady rhythm of pressing into Gillian's g-spot and sucking and flicking her clit with her tongue.

Gillian writhed and moaned, jerking with the rhythm Matti had set. She got louder, and moved harder, until at last, her breath caught and her whole body tensed. Matti took the queue and gave a long, deep push with her fingers and lavished Gillian's clit with her mouth. Gillian's muscled convulsed, involuntarily, sending out ripples that made every bit of her tremble.

Matti kept up the pressure and the ripples came harder and harder until Gillian pulled in her legs and rolled a bit to the side. Matti sat up, wiped off her mouth and crawled over where she set about kissing a limp Gillian thoroughly.

"We're never going to a family reunion again," Gillian said.

"Oh?" Matti asked, slightly breathless, "Why ever not?"

"And miss out on that for a whole week?"

Matti smiled. "It was good then?"

Gillian gave a breathless laugh. "Fuck yeah it was good."

"Could you even call it…awesome?"

"Well," Gillian said, flopping over so she could look at Matti. "It might have been."

With lazy, slow fingers, Gillian reached up and slid her fingers through Matti's fiercely wet bits. "And I know something else that is definitely awesome."

She pulled Matti down and onto her side an with one hand pulled Matti's head close so she could kiss her, slowly, tiredly, with complete contentment. With the other, she found Matti's clit. It was engorged and wet and sensitive, thoroughly aroused by the treatment she had given Gillian.

It was Matti's turn to moan as Gillian ran her well manicured fingers over and around Matti's clit. She moved slowly, but consistently, and with every touch, Matti felt heat and tension pooling low in her gut. She pulled Gillian closer, kissing her sloppily and tangled one leg around hers, which allowed Gillian's fingers easier access.

Despite its slow pace, Gillian worked deliberately, and it wasn't long before Matti's muscles convulsed, sending shockwaves through her. She gasped into Gillian's mouth, but her girlfriend's fingers didn't relent, and the shockwaves of pleasure continued spreading out.

Finally, Matti could take no more and pulled away, panting happily.

"Yep," she said. "Awesome."


End file.
